The studies proposed hold significant promise for the development of new, more efficacious tobacco treatment strategies. To realize this potential, we must identify and address potential barriers lthat mayarise in translating this research into clinical practice. We believe it is critical to address these issues concomitantly with the science, thereby improving the likelihood that new knowledge generated will be applied in clinical settings and contribute to reducing the burden of smoking on the nation?s health. Therefore, this Core will anticipate issues related to translation, begin some targeted investigations to address these questions and concerns, and communicate the potential clinical value of the TTURC research to key policymakers and other stakeholders in an effective manner. Our specific aims are: 1) To identify and prioritize key ethical, practical, economic, and policy issues related to the translation of TTURC research (for the 3 human studies) into improved tobacco dependence treatments. 2) To implement portions of this research agenda through policy analyses (3-4 commissioned papers) and pilot studies which begin to address these emerging policy and ethical issues. The pilot studies, supported through the TTURC Developmental Research Program, will generate preliminary data for future transdisciplinary R01 applications. 3) To develop a strategic communications plan and appropriate dissemination tools (issue and policy briefs, policy conference) for the 3 human studies to reach other scientists, policymakers, the media and the public. The Research to Practice Core represents a collaboration between the TTURC and the Leonard Davis Institute of Health Economics at Penn, and will be guided by the establishment and work of a transdisciplinary group of scholars spanning the basic sciences, communication, ethics, policy, medicine, economics, anthropology, history of medicine, and law.